Where Madness Begins
by FriendvilleFan
Summary: Mr. Edward Ryland has made the terrible mistake of existing, at least in Samantha Parkington's mind. By coming to the future, Samantha had thought she'd seen the last of that grinning fool but clearly she was wrong. Can they call a truce or will they keep pushing the limits until one of them is pushed over the deep end in madness?


Where

Madness

Begins

Take a walk down Play road with Samantha Parkington and Eddie Ryland

By: Detective #52

Mr. Edward Ryland has made the terrible mistake of existing, at least in Samantha Parkington's mind. By coming to PFV, Samantha had thought she'd seen the last of that grinning fool but clearly she was wrong. He harassed her this summer with a series jokes Samantha once played on him then he disguised himself to get her to spend time with him. Finally vacation is over and the whole family is headed back to the playroom for even more fun in the sun. Samantha is sure she's lost Eddie for good by ditching him in Australia only she comes to find out he was vacationing too! In reality he only lives a couple streets over and they're neighbors once more. Can they call a truce or will they keep pushing the limits until one of them is pushed over the deep end in madness?

-Detective #52

Samantha kept on running as fast and as far as her legs could carry her. Her stomach balled itself into an angry wasps nest and her heart constricted at the irony of meeting her greatest rival here in her sanctuary. Never in her wildest dreams, except perhaps in her worst nightmares, did Eddie Ryland appear from her past to taunt and torment her forevermore.

For years, Samantha had struggled to feel at home in the year 2000 and now when she thought she'd finally found her place _he_ shows up and ruins everything. Her eyes watered and before she knew it, hot, sticky tears blurred her vision as she raced on. In Samantha's world, Eddie's reappearance did far more than merely disgust her, this time he had crossed the line by reopening old wounds of homesickness, the only disease for which there is no cure.

But besides conjuring up a fierce passion for the past, Eddie Ryland's presence added another complication to the mix. One of a more romantic nature though Samantha refused to think of it that way.

Yet the kiss continued to replay over and over and over again in her mind, her body swept up in the sensation of the moment, her brain caught in the turmoil of meeting, and her heart…

Samantha couldn't bear to relive what her heart said. "Life isn't fair," she murmured to herself. "And I hope Eddie Ryland falls off a cliff."

She couldn't even find consolation in wishing the worst upon him for the little part of her that actually cared screamed out in protest.

Samantha looked up from her misery long enough to realize she had no idea where she was. Great. The last thing she needed right now was to be lost in a foreign country. Samantha hung her head in defeat as she plopped herself down in the nearest dark alley. _Maybe getting lost is a blessing,_ she thought as she began to sob. This way, she wouldn't have to deal with the harassment her family was sure to give had they witnessed this scene.

Eddie stood there for quite some time, the sting of Samantha's rejection echoing like a slap across his heart. He could not unsee her sweet smile morphing into a look of utter horror the moment she realized what she thought was the truth: Eddie Ryland her greatest nemesis back from the past to haunt and humiliate her even more.

And could he blame her? For most of their childhood Eddie had teased her to no end. In his defense, Samantha would tease and threaten him right back and she would often pull a trick more mean than his own. If he were the same boy Samantha's disgust would please him. But he was a young man now, almost completely grown up and all it did was bring him pain.

He'd always admired Samantha, bright and sweet, pretty and sophisticated, yet she had an edge as sharp and as smooth as a knife blade. But most of all she was someone he could talk to, in rapid fire insults, and laugh with despite how much she believed he laughed _at_ her.

Eddie wondered when his childhood companion had become something more. Something deeper. Something nearer and dearer to his heart in no way he's ever experienced before. He wondered when childish affection had become love.

_Love_ just thinking the word made him feel freer, like he could fly all the way to Pluto and back for Samantha. Samantha his darling, his sweetheart Samantha, was probably off hating his guts right now.

With this his happiness fell into a wave of disappointment. But then, he'd always known Samantha would be a hard catch to reel in especially since it was him doing the fishing. This is why he stalled for more time as a stranger so Samantha would be forced into giving him a chance before she slammed the door in his face. Eddie knows Samantha very well and could predict her actions with some (not complete) accuracy.

It occurred to him that unlike last time he couldn't let her get away. He lost her once before when she travelled to the future. She couldn't leave him, not now when they've just rediscovered each other. And as he ran after her, Eddie Ryland vowed that he would get Samantha Parkington to declare her love for him, one way or another, no matter how long it took. ******************************************************************

Marie-Grace Gardner skipped happily down the streets of Sydney, thrilled with another performance well down. As always she had the starring role in Bitty's opera and was still humming the songs long after the musical numbers had ended.

In the distance, a tall ship flying the Jolly Roger rose high over the water. When most people saw that flag they ran in terror. But not Marie-Grace for she just smiled and kept going, dreaming of an evening spent with her Pirate, dancing the night away on his ship.

Her smile only faded when she heard a half strangled cry arise from a connecting alleyway. She tentatively crept over to the yawning mouth of the black side street to see a historically dressed young woman hunched over in sobs.

Marie-Grace gasped. "Samantha?" Samantha had been living in PFV for nine years and no one in that entire length of time rarely ever saw her cry.

Yet here she was crouched on the ground in one of the dirtiest corners of Sydney with tears streaming down her cheeks. At least, Marie-Grace thought they were tears, with Samantha you could never be sure.

Marie-Grace rushed over to her adopted sister and gently knelt beside her. "Samantha," she said softly.

Samantha moaned.

"Samantha, are you alright?" Clearly not, but one never knew.

Samantha picked her head up and let out a sob. "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" She howled. "And I'll never stop hating him!"

"Who?" asked Marie-Grace.

"Eddie Ryland," she spat as she cried some more. Marie-Grace had heard of him, though she didn't know all the details. But she did know that if anyone from any Playroom person's past suddenly reappeared then it would release a flood gate of emotions.

"He's a jerk," Samantha continued. "Who is supposed to be stuck in 1904 and I'll never stop cursing him for intruding on my life!"

"Oh, you can't mean that!" Marie-Grace exclaimed.

"Yes I do!"

"But what has he ever done that's so terrible?" It must have been a silly childhood rivalry, thought Marie-Grace thinking it would be easy to dismiss.

Samantha growled at her with an animal like rage. Marie-Grace flinched but didn't back down. "Everything he does has an evil motive plotted to attack me. He's out to get me!"

Then Marie-Grace realized that this was something that couldn't be dismissed, not as long as Samantha kept living in the past. "Samantha, maybe there's a reason he ended up here -"

"Don't you think I thought of that already?!" Samantha screamed shrilly, the kiss still lingering on her lips.

"Um. . ."

"And don't you think that the mere idea," she gagged, "makes me want to be violently ill?"

"But -"

"No, I don't want to hear it because not all of us can get perfect pirates like you," Samantha snapped coldly.

Marie-Grace winced yet she still sighed and took Samantha's hand. "You're right Samantha. Not everyone gets to live happily ever after with seafaring criminals. But here's where you're wrong. Just because Eddie isn't the prince you imagined doesn't make his love any less true."

Samantha quickly snatched her hand away. "You just don't understand!" she sobbed. "No one knows what it's like to have happily ever after ripped away from them!"

"I do," said Marie-Grace said quietly.

Samantha turned to face her. "What did you say?"

"I said, 'I do' because I know exactly what it's like."

"What?!"

Marie-Grace nodded. "You're not the only one who thought she'd found a home at the end of their books nor will you be the last. For me, I thought I was finally home in New Orleans after a long and lonely childhood in the northeast."

"I was alone too," Samantha whispered.

But Marie-Grace shook her head. "Not as lonely as me because you had a house full of servants, a boat load of friends, and a pesky neighbor boy to play with. All I ever had was a grumpy housekeeper and a father who was often working late."

"Oh," said Samantha.

"But then I was home at last in New Orleans until that was ripped away from me by coming to the playroom."

"Okay yes," said Samantha. "We both lost a true home and then we both found one in the playroom. But you've never had to deal with Eddie Ryland."

Marie-Grace took a firm hold of her shoulders and almost shook her. "Is this about Eddie Ryland or is this about missing your life back in time?"

Samantha whimpered. "Both."

Marie-Grace thought for a moment, debating how she should go about this. She had never been a good friend to Cécile and right know she hoped she could be a better sister to Samantha.

"Our happy endings back in time were apparently not meant to be," said Marie-Grace. "But this family in the future is and as time travelers it's our time now to build new beginnings for ourselves. For me happily ever after came on a ship with a Pirate Captain. But for you. . ." She trailed off hoping Samantha would fill in the rest. But Samantha had no reaction or sarcastic comment.

"Eddie Ryland crossed a century to reach _you_ Samantha. Can't you see what a glorious opportunity a life with Eddie has to offer?"

Silence.

Then both Samantha and Marie-Grace paused to hear footsteps and see a shadow of a man standing in the mouth of the alley.

Marie-Grace jumped feeling a bit nervous but Samantha recognized the outline and rolled her head back muttering, "You've got to be kidding me."

Not quite as jumpy, Marie-Grace moved to greet the unwanted guest as Samantha desperately tried to free herself of any last trace of tears. She heard her sister say, "I think you'd better go. She needs some time alone."

Eddie Ryland started to leave but Samantha called out, "No. let him come see my tears so he can have something to gloat about later."

Eddie strode over to her. "Samantha I -"

"You've finally collected your revenge now go back to Mount Bedford where you belong."

Momentarily ignoring her, Eddie held out a hand offering to help her up but she shoved it away and struggled to stand on her own.

Once she was up, Eddie searched into her eyes and decided to try again. "You don't understand -"

"I understand plenty."

He struggled to keep his own temper in check. Fine then, if that's how she wanted to play. "What do you understand?"

"That's it's your personal mission to make me miserable."

"Baloney! Samantha Parkington you are full of baloney!"

"I am not!"

"You are too!" Anger exploded out of him now so much so even Samantha couldn't fail to notice how his eyes blazed and his jaw set. "If you even knew me at all then you'd know that that is not at all why I'm here!"

Samantha barred her teeth. "Stop following me! All my life you've followed me so you could taunt, tease, and humiliate me! The only thing I can't figure out is why! Why do you care so much?"

_I love you, _he almost shouted. Quickly he bit his tongue and instead said, "Fine. I'll get out of your life!"

"Good."

"Great."

"Good riddance Ryland! I hope you crawl back under whatever rock it is you came from and stay there like the toad you are!"

"Good bye Parkington! I hope someone in your family has better sense than you do!"

They stood staring each other down with their hands on their hips in a ridiculously childlike fashion until Samantha couldn't take it any longer. Her heel came down hard on her foot and she stomped away screaming, "I'll get you, Eddie Ryland! Even if it's the last thing I do!"

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!" Eddie yelled holding his injured foot. He was about to go after her and give her a piece of his mind when Marie-Grace laid a hand on his arm.

"Don't," she said. "You'll only make it worse and if there's any hope of winning her over then you need to use all that charm Samantha thinks you don't have."

A light of understanding dawned on him as he saw her angle. "That's brilliant! But I fear that no matter what I do, it'll never satisfy Samantha."

For Samantha and her family the next couple of days passed in a blur. After the whole Eddie Ryland incident, Samantha just had to get out of Australia and as the oldest she had the power to plan a spontaneous trip to Asia. She scheduled as many overlapping activities as she could while she lead her family through the highlights of Japan, China, and India in two days.

With eight children from Play road it was chaotic craziness. But Samantha didn't mind because it kept her mind off of you know who. She was determined to forget about him but that didn't stop a thought or two from sneaking in. Fearing more nightmares, Samantha didn't book a hotel and instead kept them busy through the night. By the end everyone was sleep deprived and more than a little aggravated, Samantha most of all. She did, however, manage to bike the Great Wall of China and Climb Mount Everest all without cracking. It was the postcard from Nellie that finally did it. It reminded Samantha that even half a world away her best friend was having the same crazy problems of her own with her family.

Note to reader:

I decided to not insert Nellie's postcard here mostly because it is very long, has almost nothing to do with this story, and is filled to the brim with Playroom jargon making it difficult to understand. But it is still interesting to see what Nellie and her family were up to while Samantha was meeting her match. So Nellie's postcard can be found under its own tab in the table of contents.

Samantha's reply is also included under Nellie's tab. In it Samantha tells Nellie about the mysterious stranger proving to Nellie that she was right about his identity all along. Nellie writes another postcard to Samantha and even though Samantha will never dare admit it, this one greatly influences her thoughts and feelings towards the whole Eddie Ryland situation. This whole postcard exchange ends when both Playroom families decided enough is enough and that it's time to go home.

Samantha really didn't like the way Glogan were acting. She never does but today they seemed especially odd with their heads bowed together as they deep in discussion as they scribbled notes on a piece of paper. After being apart for a few weeks it was only natural that they would spend time together but this was ridiculous. For the whole plane ride home Gwen had her phone glued to her ear and now Glogan were relatively quiet for the first time in ten years.

It was that and the fact that they kept glancing in her direction that should have tipped Samantha off, but she was just so exhausted from the Asia trip and she knew the truth would come out eventually so why bother? This was a decision Samantha would come to regret and a mistake she'll likely not make again.

As Samantha stepped into the Playroom one day, her heart skipped a beat when she saw a familiar stranger standing in her area.

"Nice place you got here, Sam," he said.

Instead of being polite and saying hello, she marched over to him and demanded, "What are you doing here?!"

"Now, Now, Miss Samantha, is that anyway to treat a guest? Whatever would Grandmary say?" said Eddie Ryland.

"You're not a guest," Samantha grumbled. "You're an unwanted trespasser."

"That's not what Glogan told me when they invited me over."

"What!"

Just then a herd of Playroom guys came through the door for an unexpected visit including –

"Howdy there my partner, Samantha!"

Samantha winced. "Hello Andrew." Samantha met Andrew exactly one year ago today when she and Nellie went out West while their moms went camping in the real world.

"Well, well, well," said Eddie. "Who do we have here?"

"My name's Andrew," said Andrew as he shook Eddie's hand.

"Aren't you going to introduce us, Sam?" Eddie said.

"It seems you're doing just fine on your own," said Samantha. This was one of the most awkward conversations of her life with both her current boyfriend and the boy who made it perfectly clear he'd like to be.

"I reckon you're Eddie Ryland," said Andrew. "That annoying kid from Samantha's childhood."

Eddie raised an eyebrow at Samantha as he told Andrew, "Yes, yes I am. But who the heck are you?"

Andrew's smile fell. "You mean Samantha hasn't mentioned me at all?"

"Nope, not a word," said Eddie.

Samantha wanted to kill Eddie for making her look bad because surely, Andrew must have come up at some point.

Suddenly, the door slammed closed and was bolted shut with a blast of magic as a stage appeared in the middle of the room. "As much as I hate to interrupt all this," said Logan. "I need Eddie to help me tie Samantha to that chair on the raised platform, center stage."

"What!" Samantha shouted as Eddie wrapped his arms around her. "Put me down!"

"No can do, sweetheart." Eddie said fighting with a struggling Samantha. "If we could be sure you'd be a good little girl and not run off then we wouldn't have to do this. Now wish me luck."

"For what?! What's going on?"

Both Eddie and Andrew took seats on either side of Samantha as the curtain rose and Logan took her place by the microphone. "Welcome to Logan's love triangle!"

"Gwen's," Gwen whispered from the side.

"Fine," said Logan. "Glogan's love triangle the game show where we take a lovely young woman-" the spotlight moved to the seething Samantha. "—and the two young men fighting for her and ask them questions to find out who is really her true love! I'm your host Logan Buckingham!"

"What!" Samantha shouted. "This is perfectly ridiculous! I refuse to be part of it!"

"It's too late now," said Gwen. "If you haven't noticed you're tied to a chair and we're on live television."

"Yeah, all you have to do is sit there and look pretty." Aside to Gwen, Logan said, "And she's not even capable of that."

They snickered as Samantha said, "I heard that! And I demand a commercial break!"

"Hey! You can't call commercial!"

"Sorry," said Parker the cameraman. "But she just did. We're on commercial."

Logan threw down her mic in a huff. "Take five everyone but leave Samantha tied up."

Eddie walked over to Samantha. "Not so close," she warned. "I bite."

He grinned. "I know which is why I'm going to win."

"You are not. Andrew knows me better."

"Ha! That boy has no idea what's in store for him if he's involved with you!"

"Like you would know! And you know nothing about Andrew!'

"Um, guys, standing right here," said Andrew.

He was ignored as Eddie said, "Worried I might win, Sam?"

"Don't call me that!" she snapped.

"Why, it's your name."

"My name is Samantha! Only Uncle Gard called me that."

"Who is Uncle Gard?" said Andrew.

"See?" said Eddie.

Parker said, "We're on in 10. . . 9. . . ."

As everyone scrambled into position Eddie Ryland said, "Oh honey, did I forget to mention that I live on Castle Street and just happened to be on vacation in Australia this summer, too?"

"You followed me?!" Samantha screeched her voice rising three octaves.

He smiled and winked at her. "Anything for you, love."

Samantha snarled as she yearned to wrap her hands around his neck and strangle him.

Seeing this whole exchange, Andrew took one glance at the pair of them and knew he had lost. Everyone in the audience knew it too so he resolved to end this as quickly and painlessly as possible. There was only one person cheering his name and that was Samantha herself. But deep down, she really didn't mean it because in her heart she was in love with Eddie.

"Eddie Ryland!" Samantha shouted. "There is no possible way that you'll win!"

"Watch me, Samantha Parkington! Just watch!"

"Okay and we're live," said Parker.

"Welcome back to Logan's love triangle!" announced the game show host.

"Glogan's," Gwen coughed from the side.

"Whatever," said Logan. "Sorry about that brief interruption, we just had to take care of a few technical difficulties." She glared at Samantha. "So this is how this works: I'll ask a question and whoever hits the buzzer first gets to answer, if they get it wrong, the other person has a chance to answer for double points."

"Double?" Samantha echoed. "How does that make any sense?"

"It doesn't," Gwen said cheerfully.

The host continued, "First question: What is Samantha's middle name?"

Andrew and Eddie hit the buzzer at the same time. "After you," said Eddie as he smiled dangerously.

Andrew gulped. "Um . . . Rose."

Samantha smacked a hand to her forehead as Logan said, "I'm sorry, that is incorrect."

From the studio audience Gwen chanted, "Let's go Eddie, let's go!"

"Mm, let's see." Eddie stroked his chin as he pretended to think about it. "She calls her Grandmother Grandmary, so I'm going to go with Mary."

"That is correct!"

"Come on Andrew," Samantha pleaded. "It was only one question, you can do better I know you can."

Andrew mumbled, "I wouldn't be so sure of that."

"Next question," said Logan. "What is Samantha's favorite ice cream-?"

Andrew hit the buzzer. "Strawberry!"

"You're supposed to wait until I finish the question!" Logan whined.

"You're pathetic Andrew," said Eddie as he slammed his fist into the buzzer. "Because everyone knows it's peppermint."

Before Samantha could react the host said, "Right again. Eddie, you're on a roll. Andrew, you're not doing so hot. You should try harder with this next question: Who ruined Samantha's tenth birthday party?"

It was Eddie who hit the buzzer first this time but before he could answer Samantha yelled, "This contest is rigged!"

"Yeah, so?" said Gwen. "Aren't all game shows?"

"I'm deeply wounded Sam," said Eddie. "It seems you don't want me to win."

"I don't!"

"Just answer the question!" said the frustrated gameshow host.

"Eddie Ryland!" yelled both Samantha and Eddie.

"If you don't want me to win," said Eddie. "Then why did you give me the answer?"

Samantha gave him a pointed glare. "You knew it anyway."

"Okay, moving right along," said Logan. "What year was Samantha born?"

"1904!" Andrew shouted just as Logan said, "Wrong again."

Samantha put her face in her hands. She felt like crying out in agony especially when Eddie said breezily, "1895."

"That's correct!"

"That was so unfair!" Samantha screamed.

"How?" said Logan. "Anyone who can do math could figure it out."

Samantha grumbled angrily, but the host ignored her. "What magical creature is Samantha?"

Andrew practically threw himself at the buzzer. He paused though, when he realized he actually knew the answer. "Um . . . she's a . . . um," Andrew stalled. "I don't know."

"Then why did you hit the buzzer!" the host demanded.

Samantha was shooting daggers at him as Eddie said, "With a temper like that, she is most definitely a dragon."

Samantha was fuming but there was no use in denying it.

"Right again," said Logan. "Here is the last and final question which you'll both have a chance to answer: What is your relationship status with Samantha?"

Andrew hit the buzzer first.

"Someone is a little eager," said the host. "Take it Andrew!"

Andrew glanced at Samantha who turned on the charm and was smiling radiantly at him and then at Eddie who frowned and gave a shake of his head so slight Andrew almost missed it. Andrew took a deep breath. It was time.

"Samantha and I," he paused, his eyes darting between the two of them once more. "We-"

"Spit it out boy!" the host shouted.

"- Are just friends."

The audience gasped, Eddie let out a sigh of relief, and Samantha well, if looks could kill hers sure would have.

Andrew turned his back to Samantha. "We have only ever been friends-"

"Liar!" Samantha growled the betrayal evident in her voice.

"No," said Andrew. "The truth is that we've never even kissed and I haven't heard from her since last year when we met."

"That's a lie!" Samantha protested. "We exchange cards at every holiday and he came to all the Playroom parties we invited him to!" Only too late did Samantha realize how that sounded.

In the studio audience, Nellie muttered, "You blew it Samantha, you really blew it."

Eddie Ryland couldn't stop himself from grinning. He cleared his throat and all eyes turned to him. "If I may," he said. "Let me tell you what my relationship with Samantha is like."

Samantha jumped to her feet with the chair still tied to her backside. "Eddie, no!"

"Sorry Samantha, but we mustn't tell secrets. Our relationship must come into the open."

"**WHAT**?!"

"Samantha and I," he paused dramatically putting a hand over his heart, "are madly in love."

The audience went nuts as Samantha's jaw went slack. "Congratulations Eddie! You won!" said Logan the game show host. "That's all the time we have for today, folks, but we hope to see you next time on Logan's love triangle!"

"Wait a minute," said Samantha. "We're your only contestants?"

"Maybe," said Gwen.

They could literally see the smoke pouring from Samantha's ears.

"Run," whispered Logan. But it was too late for Samantha had already transformed into a dragon and scooped Glogan up in her talons to drag them off to meet their doom.

"And this is why," said Gwen, "when Samantha isn't happy nobody's happy."

After they had left, Eddie turned to Andrew. "I just love her when she's mad, don't you?"

With his eyes already widened in terror, Andrew shook his head violently before running from the Playroom screaming.

Eddie Ryland sighed, "Wimp."

Poor Samantha didn't seem to catch a break because the next torturous thing fate had in store for her was set up by the Bitties in the form of a musical.

"This is the best idea ever!" said Bitty Fatterson.

"I know right?" said Bitty Quansa. "We have so many people who look alike. I wonder why we've never thought of it before. We just can't let Samantha see the cast list."

"And why can't we let Samantha see the cast list?" said a voice behind them.

"Oh, hi Samantha," said Bitty Q.

"Because. . ." said Bitty F. "you're in it."

"Yeah, right," said Samantha. When you have PFV's most famous director living in your house, you get tired of begging for a spotlight that will never be yours.

"No, it's true," Bitty Q. said. "You're girl number one."

"Let me see that!"

**CLONES: **The Musical

Scene 1: Aliens are creating clones

Song: Put it together

Scene 2: Prank war Girls on one side of the mountain Boys on the other things are flying over the Mountain Man in the middle.

Song: G.N.O.

Scene 3: One girl (Girl #1) falls in love with a boy on the other side of the mountain

Scene 4: More prank war while Mountain man sings

Song: Work this out

Scene 5: Two girls are switched with clones (Not Girl #1)

Scene 6: Another love scene (Girl #1 and Guy #1)

Song: You are the Music in Me

Scene 7: The girls who aren't switched realize there is something wrong but they can't figure out what.

Scene 8: Another clone switch

Scene 9: All guys except Guy #1 fall in love with the clones

Song: So this is Love

Scene 10: Love scene with clone (Clone #1 and Guy #1)

Song: You are the Music in Me (Sharpay version)

Scene 11: Guy #1 finds out about the Aliens and their Clones then tries to convince the other guys to save the real girls

Song: I don't Dance

Scene 12: Battle scene Guys and Girls vs. the Aliens and their Clones

Song: The Other Side of Me

**FINALE: **Best of Both Worlds

"I think this is the worst play they've ever written," said Nellie reading over Samantha's shoulder.

"Tell me about it," said Samantha. "But I don't care how bad it is because we're finally getting a chance to be in it."

"We've been in plays before."

Samantha gave her a look, "Yeah, as extras."

"Hey, the only reason we're in this one is because Molly and Emily make perfect clones for us."

"I'll take what I can get," said Samantha.

"Me too," said Nellie, "but I wonder who Guy #1 is."

"Who in the world could it possibly be, I wonder?" said Eddie Ryland as he stepped into the Playroom.

"Oh no," Samantha moaned.

"Oh yes," said Eddie.

Samantha yanked the cast list off the bulletin board and her heart sank as she read it:

**Cast**

Aliens: Cécile, Parker, Big D., Bitty F.

Girl #1: Samantha Clone #1: Molly Guy #1: Eddie Ryland

Girl #2: Nellie Clone #2: Emily Guy # 2: Brad Jack

Girl #3: Felicity Clone #3: Kelsey Guy #3: John

Girl #4: Elizabeth Clone #4: Marie-Grace Guy #4: The Pirate

Mountain Man: Gwen Mountain Man's Clone: Logan

"This cannot be happening to me!" Samantha cried.

"You better believe it Sam," said Eddie as he put an arm around her and painted a picture in the sky with his other hand, "Because tomorrow, we'll fall in love, sing a duet in front of billions of people, and save the world from aliens and their clones."

Samantha scowled and plucked his arm off of her.

"Oh, that's right," he said. "I'll be doing all the saving while you're abducted by aliens."

Samantha decided to ignore him. "You know what, Nellie?"

"What?"

"This is my big break and I'm not going to let someone like Eddie Ryland ruin it!"

Even though she was talking to Nellie, it was Eddie who answered. "That's the spirit, Sam! I look forward to working with you."

Samantha sighed in frustration. "Why do I get the feeling that everyone in this family is in cahoots with him?" She jerked her head in Eddie's direction.

Nellie said, "You and me both, sister, you and me both."

"**QUIET**!" Bitty F. shouted.

"Thank you Bitty," said Bitty Q. "Now that you're all costumed be careful not to change until AFTER the performances tomorrow. We're putting on all three shows, Clones, Aliens, and the Detective Show."

Samantha said, "Why is it that when they have actual Detectives available they put us all in Clones instead?"

"Hey," said Nellie. "You should just be grateful you're here at all."

"Mountain Men!" Bitty F. said sharply. "How is the cloning machine coming?"

"Great," said Gwen.

"We're almost ready to start it up," said Logan.

"You do know that we're not actually going to clone people, right?" said Bitty Q.

"Aw, man!" said Logan.

"A cardboard box with a crayon sign that says Clone Master 2000 would have been fine," said Bitty F.

"Told you so!" said Gwen.

Eddie said, "Would you mind starting rehearsal? I know Samantha can't wait."

"Yeah," Samantha mumbled. "I can't wait until this is over."

"Scene 1, take 1," said Bitty F. into a bull horn.

"Where are my Aliens?" Bitty Q. demanded. "I need them and my cloning machine on stage pronto!"

Like usual, dress rehearsal started off as a train wreck yet somehow, Bitty Quansa and company would always manage to pull it off for the actual performance. But thanks to Samantha, the chance of that happening this time was slim to none.

"Scene 3, take 103," Bitty F. said glumly.

"I'm sorry," said Samantha. "This would be so much easier if you had lines telling me what to say!"

Eddie said, "Is it really that hard to fall in love with me?"

"Yes!"

"This is why we don't use Samantha," Bitty F. whispered to Bitty Q.

Bitty Q. nodded, then told Samantha, "We've been over this, why should we waste time writing out lines you can't memorize when you're perfectly capable of coming up with something on the spot?"

"You know what?" said Bitty F. "Let's just skip this scene for now."

"But Bitty," said Bitty Q. "What if she can't do it by tomorrow?"

Bitty F. shrugged. "We'll do what we always do. We'll slip out of the theater and be in Mexico before it's over and then let Glogan take credit for this whole mess."

"Good idea, Cue Mountain man!"

"Scene 6, take 1!" said Bitty F.

"Since Samantha is incapable of acting," said Bitty Q, "Let's skip right to the duet."

Song Key: Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Yeah

Red= Samantha You are the music in me

Blue=Eddie You know the words once upon a time

Purple= Both Make you listen

When you dream there's a chance you'll find

A little laughter, or happy ever after

Your Harmony, to the melody

It's echoing inside my head

Single voice

Single voice

Above the noise

Like a common thread

Mm, you're pulling me

When I hear my favorite song

I know that we belong

Oh, you are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us

And it's brought us here because

You are the music in me

Na, Na, Na, Oh yeah

Na, N –

Samantha suddenly stopped singing. "Cut the music!"

"Why?" said Eddie. "Do you think you're not the music in me?"

"I think I'm going to be sick," said Samantha reaching for the trash can.

"Samantha!" said Bitty Q. "It's only two scenes, pull yourself together! Do you want to be part of this or not?"

"I just can't do it," Samantha whispered before rapidly exiting the Playroom.

Eddie made a move to go after her but Bitty F. grabbed his arm saying, "The show must go on!"

"That goes for you too, Nellie!" Bitty Q. snapped. "We've already lost one cast member; we're not going to lose you guys too!"

"But we need Samantha!" Eddie protested.

"That's too bad!" said Bitty Q.

Bitty F. said, "She's not important for the rest of this scene anyway, not as long as we have you."

"Alright," said Bitty Q. "Let's pick it up in scene seven where the clones enter."

For the rest of dress rehearsal, Eddie Ryland was stuck trapped in a room with the craziest people on earth without even Samantha for company. He played his part well, but it wasn't worth it to him if Samantha wasn't there to tease. How could she just leave like that? It didn't make sense but everything about Samantha ceased to make sense a long time ago. If it were just him he'd understand, but the whole family was counting on her. He knew that no matter what happened she couldn't bring herself to let them down so the moment rehearsal ended he planned to go after Samantha. The Playroom people had worked too hard and too long on this play for her to just throw it all away.

The last drops of afternoon light filtered down through the leaves of a neatly clipped hedge. Samantha sat hugging her knees in the lilac tunnel which was an exact replica of the hedge back in time separating Grandmary's yard from the Ryland's. When Samantha had first come to PFV, she recreated the hedge with magic as a symbol of her friendship with Nellie. Now, however, it serves all the Playroom citizens for many best friend heart to heart talks and secret meetings. Today though, Samantha was beginning to remember that before she even met Nellie she spent a great deal of time in that hedge with her annoying, obnoxious, rotten, pesky neighbor.

Samantha's tears dried up when she heard footsteps leaving the Playroom. She had been in the Playroom far too long to know enough that lifelong humiliation comes as a result of being caught unprepared. "What is it Nellie?"

But as her annoying, obnoxious, rotten, pesky neighbor made his way in uninvited Samantha said, "Oh, it's you, what do you want?"

Eddie Ryland grinned as he crawled in on his hands and knees. "Well, it's nice to see you too."

Suddenly Samantha saw him as a little boy when she remembered their fights in this tunnel. She paired that with the image of him now, a tall well-dressed young man tangled in the branches next to her. Samantha couldn't help laughing hysterically at the sight especially when she thought of what Grandmary would say if only she could see them now. As she imagined the scandal this would have created back in time, she laughed a Samantha laugh, bright, hearty, and of course crazy. And that was just the way Eddie liked it.

"See, aren't you glad I'm here?" He wiped the last trace of her tears away. "I dried up all that rain."

Samantha's laughter died on her tongue. She wanted nothing more than to snap his finger in half. Instead, she let it slide and tingled at the warmth of his touch. "There never was any rain," she said stubbornly.

Eddie just rolled his eyes. "Puh-lease, maybe I'll pretend to believe that like I pretend to believe you don't love me."

"I don't!"

"Ha! Then why can't you keep your hands off me?"

"WHAT?! And just what do you mean by that, Eddie Ryland?"

"This," he said as he crushed his lips to hers in a powerfully passionate, desperate, unrelenting kiss. And as much as she denied him, Samantha couldn't stop herself from enjoying every second of it.

As soon as it was over, Samantha slapped him hard across the face. "You sir, are -"

"Irresistible?"

"No, I was going to say -"

"Undeniable?" He grinned no doubt feeling very pleased with himself.

She shook her head and said, "Never mind."

Eddie sighed sadly. "I know we had our differences Sam, but this is ridiculous even for you."

"Don't call me that," she hissed. "And I despise you!"

"That kiss proved anything but! Do you think I'm stupid? I might have been a hundred years ago, but this is 2014 for crying out loud! If you must continue to be stubborn then I guess I have no choice."

Samantha frowned. "What do you mean?"

"If you won't do the play because of me then think of your family."

"My family? What have they got to do with it?"

"Without you, how can the show go on?"

"Any one of them would be better than me," she whispered fiercely. "The Bitties certainly seem to think so."

"Who? Do you want this to be another show starring Marie-Grace? This is your chance to shine Samantha and I can't believe you're letting your conflicted feelings about me get in the way!"

"I -"

"I don't want to hear it, Sam, because we are getting on that stage tomorrow whether you like it or not."

Samantha crossed her arms. "You can't force me to do anything."

Eddie threw his hands in the air. "For the love of -"

"What?"

Eddie shook his head as he grumbled, "Never mind." He tried to be the perfect, charming, gentleman Marie-Grace said Samantha wanted but he just couldn't. The girl was so dang frustrating! How did anyone put up with her? Then he had a better idea. He didn't need to be charming all he needed was to speak Samantha language, a land where properness doesn't exist.

He said, "Could you do us all a favor?"

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she spoke without hesitation, "No."

"Please? I'll do anything." He saw the question on her lips and nodded. "Name anything and it's yours."

And then she smiled. She smiled that unsettling smile of hers, the one that always meant bad news for him. "Maybe," she said. "What is it and what's in it for you?"

Smart girl, he thought. He had to play his cards just right or disaster would strike. "For the play, could you at least give it a chance? I know you like to pretend you hate me, and as flattering as that may be, can you put that aside just for the play at least?"

Instead of arguing, Samantha considered his offer.

Eddie didn't know how to interrupt her silence so he said, "If it's really too much, then picture Andrew's face instead of mine."

Samantha was shocked. "Really, you'd allow that?"

He nodded knowing this was something he would come to regret. "If you are seriously more in love with him than you are with me, which I highly doubt, then do it." Eddie would do whatever it took to get Samantha up on that stage even if he would pay for it in the long run.

In that moment, Samantha knew she could never be satisfied with plain, boring, old Andrew ever again. But she wasn't about to tell Eddie that. "Okay Eddie, I'll do it."

Feeling like he had just made a deal with the devil, Eddie Ryland shook her hand.

"But remember," she said. "You owe me."

He shuddered for he hated nothing more than to be in debt to Samantha Parkington.

Because the plays weren't until tomorrow, the Playroom People had to come up with something to do that didn't involve changing out of their costumes. So it was market day in the Playroom where they all set up booths to exchange their "goods." Some were more useful than others like Samantha and Nellie's where they tried to distribute the nobody bag of clothes. Others were more fun and dangerous like Glogan's carnival games. By far the most popular booth belonged to Parker and Big D.

In PFV, most everyone has a magical creature. Samantha is a dragon, Nellie is a mermaid, Molly is a werewolf, Logan is a leprechaun, Gwen is the long lost elf princess etc. Some require a transformation like the dragon, mermaid, werewolf etc. but others don't like the elf, leprechaun, and Big D.

Big D. is a seer and in PFV a seer is someone who sees glimpses of the future. The future is never set in stone so most of what they see doesn't ever come to pass. But most people do not know that and it makes seers seem a little frightening. They're harmless, mostly. Except when a seer gazes into a person's eyes a certain way they can cause that person to see their worst nightmare. This is probably why Big D.'s eyes are the way they are. She is using them to see beyond the ordinary. Also, seers are usually old hags so that explains her potato shaped head and hunched back.

For the market, Parker set up Molly's tent in the middle of the room and guarded the doorway as he sent people in to see Big D. or rather Madame Dolly. Meeting with a seer are very personal and usually kept private. But what did Logan do as soon as Samantha went in? She wired the tent so everyone could hear what was going on in there.

"Alright Big D, what's my future?"

Big D. closed her eyes and stretched her hands out towards Samantha. "Shh, darling, don't rush Madame Dolly."

"Okay, Madame Dolly," said Samantha. "We both know this is a two second process, so out with it."

Madame Dolly took a long, deep, relaxed breath. "Hush, you know nothing about my craft."

"And what's with the accent?"

"Impatient, are we? Well fine, Parker escort Samantha out."

As Parker entered the tent, Samantha said, "No, wait! I'll be quiet."

"Good," said Madame Dolly, "Never mind Parker."

Parker glared at Samantha. "Do not upset Madame Dolly, she tires easily."

Madame Dolly's hand fluttered to her forehead. "Oh, Parker!" she wailed. "Get me some grapes; I must restore my magical powers!"

Parker bowed. "Yes Madame Dolly, whatever you say Madame Dolly."

"And a fruit smoothie couldn't hurt either!"

"As you wish, Madame Dolly."

A few minutes later Parker returned with the smoothie and Madame Dolly was sipping loudly from a bendy straw.

"If you're not going to tell me my future," said Samantha. "Then I'm just going to go."

"No, stop!" said Big D. gripping her forehead, "Brain Freeze!"

"Yeah, I'm leaving," said Samantha.

"Wait! I'll tell you your future but you're not going to like it."

Samantha frowned. "What am I not going to like?"

"Well . . .," Big D. gulped some more of her smoothie. "On the path we're on right now, you break Andrew's heart by ending up with Eddie."

"That's it? But that's practically already happened!"

Madame Dolly held up a hand. "There's more. Take a seat and I'll tell you."

Reluctantly, Samantha moved away from the door and took a seat across from Madame Dolly.

"You're future is split, meaning there are two ways this could all go down."

"Are they both bad?" Samantha asked.

"Yes and no. In both you have a big fight with Nellie."

"Fight?" said Samantha. "We almost never fight!"

"Well, in the future you do," said Madame Dolly. "You fight about . . . well, that's not important, but it comes to a choice between your best friend and Eddie Ryland."

Outside the tent, Nellie gasped. "Ouch," said Logan. "That's gotta hurt."

"How does that feel?" said Gwen, "Your best friend choosing Eddie Ryland over you."

"Shut up, Gwen!" said Nellie.

"Who do I choose?" Samantha asked Madame Dolly.

"It's the future," Madame Dolly explained. "It's always moving and changing based on the actions we take today until it eventually becomes the present, and finally the past. Only you can decide Samantha, I can give you only a glimpse of what will happen if you choose one way but only you can change it."

"Tell me both then."

Madame Dolly said, "Very well. In the one where you choose Nellie you give up Eddie"

"But that's good, isn't it?"

Big D. shook her head. "No, in fact you're miserable without him and you're torturing yourself with what ifs. You gave up all your dreams of a fairy tale ending for Nellie."

Nellie was quiet, staring at the tent yearning yet at the same time dreading to hear more.

"And the other?" Samantha said.

"You marry Eddie and never see Nellie again. She ends up alone with thirty cats."

"Married?! To Eddie Ryland?! I can't imagine a worser fate!"

"Actually," said Big D. "You're very happy except you're missing Nellie."

"Okay, that's enough!" Nellie cried as she pulled the cord to the speakers.

An earsplitting screech filled the air and this prompted Samantha to leave the tent.

"Glogan!" shouted Samantha, "You micked the tent?"

Gwen nodded guiltily as Logan said, "It was Gwen's idea!"

"No it wasn't!" said Gwen.

"How much did you hear?" Samantha asked.

"Every word," replied Nellie before leaving the room.

"Nellie wait," Samantha said. "I'm sorry."

Nellie whirled around. "You're sorry? For what?"

"I -"

"Come on," Nellie grabbed her arm and pulled her into the lilac tunnel.

Gwen and Logan looked at each other, nodded, and stepped out into the sunshine.

"We need to talk," said Nellie as they settled into the hedge.

Samantha hung her head. "We do."

They were quiet, each one wanting to speak yet at the same time feeling too awkward to break the silence.

Finally Samantha said, "I'm sorry Nellie. If it means we aren't friends anymore then I'll -"

"Samantha," Nellie interrupted gently. "I don't want you to give up Eddie for me."

"But -"

"Don't waste time denying it. If Eddie makes you happy and you really love him, then go for it. I don't want to stand in the way of that."

"What? But Big D. said-"

"Big D. also said I have thirty cats," said Nellie. "And we both know I'm not a cat person."

Samantha laughed a little. "You're right, it's just that . . ."

"What?"

"It's just that I don't want to be one of those girls who brings home a guy her family doesn't like."

"Like Marie-Grace?"

Samantha nodded. They both knew how Cécile and the rest of the family felt about The Pirate. "Not just her though, it's Felicity too. Remember how well Smith and Elizabeth got along?"

Nellie snorted. "I doubt anyone is going to make that mistake again."

"And," said Samantha, "I always thought I'd meet my prince charming somewhere private and secret then after I knew for certain I'd present him to the family and everything would be perfect."

"Life doesn't work like that, Samantha."

"I know."

"Glogan, the Babies and everyone else seems to really like Eddie."

Samantha said, "A little too well, I'm afraid."

Nellie laughed. "There's that too."

"But you don't," said Samantha. "Like him, I mean."

Nellie hesitated. "No but-"

"I knew it!" Samantha said. "And I don't want to be with him if it makes you unhappy."

"Samantha, listen! You need to not worry about what everyone else thinks and make yourself happy. I remember the old Eddie, the one who treated me like the servant I was. You say he's changed, has he?"

"Oh yes, he -"

"I haven't met this new and improved Eddie Ryland yet. Give me a chance and then I'll see what I think."

Samantha breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"But that doesn't mean you should plan your life around what I think."

"I'm not saying that I do," Samantha said slowly. "But if I did care-" she gagged on the word, "about him, then what?"

A faint smile touched Nellie's lips as she said, "Then I would be okay with that and I would encourage you to go for it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Samantha, I'm sure."

Samantha gave her a hug. "Thanks, Nellie. You're a true friend. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Hearing everything they needed, Gwen and Logan dashed into the Playroom before Samantha and Nellie emerged from the hedge. Glogan threw themselves in their shelf and tried to look casual as Samantha and Nellie came in.

"Don't worry," said Logan innocently. "I fully approve of your boyfriend."

Samantha glared at her knowing full well they had been eavesdropping. "Eddie Ryland is **not** nor will he ever be my boyfriend!"

Logan shrugged.

"Well whatever he is," said Gwen. "We fully approve."

"Yeah," added Logan. "The only thing wrong with him is that he's in love with you."

"Gee thanks guys," said Samantha. "Like your opinion really matters considering you're on the same level of annoying as Eddie Ryland!"

"Aw," said Logan. "So you do love us."

"More like barely tolerating," mumbled Samantha.

Gwen teared up a bit. "I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to us."

Both Samantha and Nellie rolled their eyes. "Boys," they muttered.

Lights, camera, action! Show time was almost here and there was a lot to do. CLONES the musical would be performed first followed by ALIENS and then the Detective Show with as little transition time as possible.

In PFV, real aliens live on the moon and the people of earth have been at war with them for centuries. Tonight, there were some aliens in the audience which sent the Bitties over the edge because they knew the real aliens might take offense to their artistic interpretations and that could lead to another war. But right now, Bitty Quansa's most pressing concern lay with Samantha.

"Is the private jet ready to go?" Bitty Q. murmured to Bitty F.

"Yes, but I just hope we can make it there before the aliens annihilate us all first."

"Do you think she'll be able to do it?"

"Not a chance," said Bitty F.

"Where is that girl anyway?"

"I'll go find out," said Nellie.

Samantha was backstage in a dressing room breathing in and out, forcing herself to relax. How Marie-Grace did this all the time was beyond her. All she could think about with a growing horror was the fact that she would be on stage falling with Eddie Ryland in a few moment's time. Her thoughts were disturbed, however, when the mailman appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Mail," he said. "From some guy named Andrew. You might not want to read it."

Samantha gave him a look. "And did it ever occur to you that you shouldn't read it either?"

The mailman shrugged and disappeared. Samantha sighed as she opened the letter:

Howdy, partner!

After that game show, I just thought I'd take a minute to say what's on my mind. I like you and I have a feeling you like me too. But it's never been more than that, has it? I don't know who that other guy on the show is, but whether or not it was rigged he still seems to know you a lot more than I do. What I mean is this: I could never fill his shoes so if he is the guy for you then run to him and let nothing stop you. My love for you is as vast and rolling as the western landscape and I love you enough to let you be with someone else. But remember this Samantha, our story maybe un-special, unknown, and a classic case of country boy meets city girl, but it's something I'll treasure forever, even if you find your heart elsewhere. I'm a big boy Samantha; I can handle a messy breakup. My plan is to lose with dignity to the better man and wait with open arms for my own true love.

Maybe we can still be friends,

Andrew

***************************************************************** Samantha was stunned and time seemed to stop even though she knew this had to happen. Samantha liked Andrew, of course she did or he wouldn't be her boyfriend. But…

His mere presence didn't send her heart into spasms.

He never made her knees weak as her lips burned with heated passion under the weight of his kiss.

He didn't steal her breath away or simply make her nervous by being on the same continent during the same time period.

He was an average country farmer boy from the present. Unlike someone else she knew…

And Eddie Ryland, well, all he ever did was grin stupidly at her, the rascal.

Samantha was beyond mad. She was furious. But she was more furious with herself for being in love with a dope like Eddie in the first place.

There was a soft knock on the door as Nellie entered. "Samantha? We're almost ready to start and everyone is wondering -"

She broke off when she noticed Samantha's expression. "Is everything alright?"

"I don't know," Samantha said simply. "I think Andrew just dumped me."

To be continued . . .

37


End file.
